


Heart Maintenance

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Ivan’s heart falls out again, and he calls Gilbert to help him.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Kudos: 13





	Heart Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: December 18, 2014

Ivan stood there for a moment, just staring down at his heart in a daze. It happened occasionally, and whenever it did, it would always stun him a little. Also, he’d always have his favorite guest come and fix it for him. He picked up a little bell that was on the desk next to him and rung it.

“Gilbert, I need your help!” he called out, looking toward the door.

Not longer than 20 seconds later, the called-for albino came into the room. “What?” he asked, looking slightly annoyed, as if Ivan had interrupted him during something.

“My heart fell out again.” He pointed to the floor in front of him, smiling innocently.

Gilbert glanced down and saw the red organ just lying on the floor. He sighed and pushed the door shut behind him and made his way over. He bent down and carefully picked the beating heart up into his hands and stood in front of the Russian.

“Take your shirt off.” Gilbert instructed, and Ivan sat down and obeyed immediately, soon revealing a darkened opening in his chest.

Gilbert had been on ‘heart duty’ for a long time. He had gotten used to the fact that Ivan’s heart fell out a lot, and the feeling of having a beating organ in his hands, but he would never get used to seeing that gaping hole in Ivan’s chest, something about it just made him uneasy. He didn’t understand why his heart fell out and it wasn’t his place to ask. He was simply called on to put it back in whenever it fell out, and that was just another part of living here.

Gilbert leaned forward and carefully placed the heart inside, his fingers brushed against Ivan’s skin and it made the Russian shiver a little. Gilbert was always a little nervous when doing this; it wasn’t something one just got used to after a few times of doing it. Luckily, once he placed the heart inside, it just seemed to fix itself, so he didn’t really have to do much and he didn’t dare ask how it worked.

Ivan studied the albino’s face. He always thought Gilbert hated him, but the way he was so careful when handling his heart made him think otherwise. His eyes would focus so intently on making sure he inserted his heart correctly and to not cause any pain to Ivan. It threatened to make Ivan smile.

The albino glanced up. He noticed something different; usually Ivan would be talking, telling him to make sure to be careful, or teasing him by saying his life is in his hands. Once he even told him that if he squeezed hard enough, he could kill him. Gilbert didn’t hate Ivan, they had their problems, but that’s just like with anyone else. He had gotten used to Ivan’s cold home, his childish sense of humor that usually involved Gilbert being a bit frightened, and dealing with the strange routine of putting the Russian’s heart back in.

“What?” Ivan spoke when he noticed the pink eyes looking at him deep in thought.

“You’re not mocking me this time,” Gilbert answered.

“Oh, right…” He looked down, suddenly feeling himself blush and become flustered. His heart began to beat a little quicker too.

Gilbert watched as the skin over Ivan’s heart morphed back to normal over the organ. Seeing it really reminded him how inhuman they all were.

“It’s unlike you. What – is it not fun anymore?”

“No. No that’s… not it.” Ivan began to button his shirt up, fumbling with the little buttons. “I just… had something else on my mind,” he replied, “Hand me my scarf.”

Gilbert hesitated for a moment before he picked up Ivan’s white scarf from the table at their side. He decided not to hand it to him, but instead he swung it around Ivan’s neck and adjusted it for him.

Ivan stared at him in shock, “What are you doing…?”

“Doing something unlike me.” Gilbert tightened the scarf around Ivan’s mouth and then grinned slightly. “You should learn how to insert your own heart.”

Ivan pouted behind his scarf, “Why? Because then you won’t have to?”

“Because I won’t be here forever, and you should learn to take care of yourself.” Gilbert’s eyes were serious, and it was a look that Ivan hadn’t seen in a while.

The Russian narrowed his eyes sadly. He knew it was true, one day Gilbert would go back home to his brother, and although he didn’t want him to leave, he knew he had to let go eventually.

Gilbert noticed the sad look on Ivan’s face, and he grew to dislike that look. “But,” he groaned loudly to get the other’s attention. “While I’m here I guess there’s no harm in me just doing it for you.” He looked away. “Doesn’t look like I’m going anywhere soon anyway.”

Ivan noticed a tiny little shade of red on Gilbert’s cheeks, and he smiled. “Thank you.” Ivan stood up and it got Gilbert’s attention. One of the Russian’s gloved hands came up and held Gilbert’s chin between his thumb and index finger, “You’re very sweet to help me with this all the time.” He gave a light kiss to Gilbert’s cheek. He felt Gilbert suddenly pull back.

Gilbert’s face turned a darker shade of red and he was completely flustered. “W-What are you doing?” he stuttered.

Ivan smiled and cupped Gilbert’s face, which surprisingly the albino allowed, though he looked surprised to the point of almost looking scared. “Doing something I want to do.” He leaned forward with the intention of kissing Gilbert’s cheek again, but Gilbert stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

The look on Gilbert’s face changed, the redness from embarrassment was still there but there was also some kind of… determination. He shifted his body a little and looked up at Ivan.

“What are you going to do?” Ivan asked when Gilbert seemed to be pondering something.

“I… was thinking of kissing you, but…” he looked to the side, “I’m not sure why.”

“Do it,” Ivan stated sternly, and Gilbert looked back to him. “Do it, and if you don’t like it, don’t do it again.”

“And if I like it…?” Gilbert tilted his head a little.

“Do it again.” Ivan gave a shy little smile, and Gilbert just stared. “… do you want me to do it?” He leaned in a little.

Gilbert twitched back, his face flushing darker, “No! I—I can do it!” he yelled.

Ivan thought it was adorable how Gilbert was trying to save face; he was clearly incredibly flustered and not sure what he was feeling. Ivan himself had taken a liking to the albino in the last few months, but just never spoke of it, but today, something seemed to click between them.

No use fighting it anymore, right?

Gilbert finally started to move. He placed his hands on Ivan’s arms and stepped closer. He still seemed unsure; like he wasn’t certain if he was doing this right. He looked up at the other to see him smiling softly at him. The smile somehow comforted him and he leaned up, hesitantly pressing his lips to Ivan’s. He had to close his eyes as he neared him, it was embarrassing to be so close to the Russian and have him watching, so he just pretended that since his eyes were closed, Ivan couldn’t see him.

The feeling of Gilbert’s lips on his felt better than he ever imagined it to feel. Gilbert’s uncertainty made the kiss timid, and Ivan himself felt a little shy as well, but he wanted to kiss Gilbert, and he only hoped that the smaller male would want to kiss him again.

Ivan pressed a little more into the kiss and slid his arms around Gilbert’s lower back to hold their bodies closer. A little whine sounded at the back of Gilbert’s throat, and it caused Ivan to panic a little and he let go of him completely.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly, fearing that he held too tight.

Gilbert breathed through slightly parted lips and shook his head, “No… I just… really enjoyed that,” he said, lightly touching his lips with the pads of his first two fingers. He was surprised by his fondness for kissing the other.

“So the squeak was a good thing?”

“I didn’t squeak!” Gilbert flushed.

Ivan laughed. He brought the other close to him again and nuzzled against his cheek. “So… you liked it? Does that mean you want to kiss again?” he asked.

Gilbert remained quiet, thinking for a few seconds. Then he nodded. He felt Ivan squeeze his arms around him a little tighter, like he was happy.

Ivan buried his face into Gilbert’s neck and stayed there for a while. He liked the warmth from Gilbert, he always felt warm to the touch and to just be around.

He finally pulled back and cupped Gilbert’s face again, instantly bringing him into another, deeper kiss. Gilbert turned a whole darker shade of red but his body melted right against Ivan’s, his eyes sliding shut. However, the kiss soon ended abruptly when Gilbert felt something wet prod at his lips, and he suddenly used both hands to push away from Ivan, leaving the Russian looking stunned and confused, a blush across his face as well.

“Whoa whoa! None of that ‘tongue’ stuff yet!” he shouted, holding his hands in front of his body and becoming increasingly more flustered. “Buy me dinner or something before you make a move like that!”

“I _always_ buy you dinner, Gilbert, that’s how you eat,” Ivan teased.

“You know what I mean!”

Ivan chuckled and stepped closer, rubbing his hands up and down Gilbert’s arms soothingly. “Do you want me to take you out tonight?”

Gilbert pouted, shifting his eyes away, “It wouldn’t be the worst thing…”

Ivan quickly stole another kiss, “Then I’ll take you out.” He smiled at how annoyed Gilbert looked at the kiss, though he wasn’t sure if it was because the kiss didn’t last long enough or if he didn’t want to be kissed at all. “Why don’t you go finish your chores to work up an appetite, and then we’ll go out?”

Gilbert groaned. “Fine, but you better be taking me someplace nice.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it.” He smiled, and then watched Gilbert leave.

As soon as the door shut and Ivan was left alone, he immediately clenched the fabric of his shirt over is heart. The organ was beating fast and loud. The realization settled in immediately – he had just kissed Gilbert Beilschmidt, and he was taking him out tonight. On a date.

And he had no idea where he was going to take him or what he was going to wear. Though, Gilbert wasn’t exactly high maintenance, so he wouldn’t have to go all out or go anywhere too fancy. He figured that he wasn’t nervous about pleasing Gilbert, but just nervous about the date in general. It wasn’t something he was used to at all; he never even kissed anyone before Gilbert today.

He was extremely happy, though. Gilbert didn’t hate him, and now he knew that for a fact, and he would try his hardest to make Gilbert happy, and hopefully fall in love with him.


End file.
